


Everything Changes (Various Yandere Genderbent Supernatural X Reader)

by EPICNESSQUEEN21



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Deana Winchester, F/F, Genderbending, Girl On Girl, Joan Winchester, Lesbian, Lucifire, Sammantha Winchester, Sex, Sexy Times, Yandere, ect - Freeform, turning into girls, various - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-17 11:51:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9322346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EPICNESSQUEEN21/pseuds/EPICNESSQUEEN21
Summary: John, Sam, Dean, Castiel, and Lucifer or suck into the real world. Where no demons, vampires are anything Supernatural exists. Bad thing is they appear in front of a girl. And they transform into girls right before her.In their new bodies they all fall into an obsessive love with the girl. Now they are known as Joan, Deana, Sammantha, Castiel, and Lucifire.(Name) loving the show supernatural. Decides to take all five of them in. This is her biggest mistake. Cause she has three formers hunters, one Angel, and one falling Angel in love with her. She is screwed.





	1. Bras

(Name's) POV) 

I am busy cleaning up my house while listening to Supernatural in the background. When a fucking black hole appears in my ceiling and drops five men into my living room. I screamed as I realized who the five were then they suddenly start to change! I stared shocked, I didn't know what to do. I wasn't an obsessed fangirl but I was definitely shocked that time and space seemed to have failed. Did someone divide by zero!? They all are now very attractive females. If I did not say I was a little jealous on how good they look. I would be lying. 

(Deana's POV)

"What the Hell Man!" I scream as I looked at my body. 'I am a fucking chick!'

Castiel wasn't any less confused as he well she looked down confused "Dean... I do not understand... why are there two lumps? Are they tumors?

"There um..." I began blushing as she felt them up. "Breast your a girl... we're all girls..." I tell them all eyes landing on me.

"Wait what?" Sam said, even as a girl, he was still as tall, maybe a bit less by about two inches but still tall. "How the hell did this happen!?" Sam yelled confused as we heard a girl cough. 

"H-hello?" She asked softly. 

All our eyes land on her. I stared at her she was breathtaking only in a bra and panties. She selfconcoiusly covers her chest. 

"I think, I can somewhat explain." She say blushing. "I think at least... since I know who you all are. Are at least supposed to be..."

We all nodded but as I stared Sam secretly kicked my leg as I held in a groan of pain. "Um.... first of I'm (Name). And second I know your John, Dean, and Sam Winchester. Your also Castiel and Lucifer. Well you tell through a black hole in my ceiling. And the you turned into girls..." She blushes more.

We also blushed as well as we looked around the room. So as not to look at her in any manner she felt uncomfortable with. 

Well I know who you are all cause you are from my favourite TV Show." She says. "Supernatural, it starts off with Mary death by the yellow eyed Demon. And then the first episode ends with Sam's girlfriend being killed by the same Demon. He goes on a crusade like his father to get the demon that killed her. The show devoulped into eleven seasons. So a lot changes." She scratched her head. "When you came here you couldn't be your male self cause you already have people that are identical to your male forms. So you bodies adjusted accordingly."

(Joan's POV) 

I stared shocked, it made sense but it didn't at the same time but she seemed to only be telling the truth. She is quite beautiful too. She blushes more. Which I find adorable. 

"I am going to get dressed and get some clothes for you guys. Your pants are almost falling off your bodies." She says turning and heading up a staircase. 

I did not want her to leave. I don't know why. But I wanted her to stay.

"Besides you guys will need to know how how to put on bras" she said as she went up the stairs

My eyebrow twitched. A bra I am not wearing a bra. 

(Sam's POV)

I looked at Dean, both me and him didn't like this at all, not one bit we both hated it.

Though (Name) was pretty cute with the way she blushed. And there is not one of us who would say she didn't have a beautiful body. 

She comes back down wearing a (color) sundress. And two baskets of various clothes. She set the down and pulled out some measuring rape. She is not looking any of us in the eyes. 

"You guys have to measure your chests. So I know what size you are for bras..."

We all blushed as she looked down. "So... who wants to go first?" She asked softly.

Lucifer who was standing in the back was the first one up. He or She took off her shirt revealing her breast. (Name) starts measuring her chest. She grins devilishly at her as her hands grazed her nipples.

Lucifer blushed and (Name) laughed. "I'm sorry but I needed to have you show some sort of emotion besides this is gonna happen a lot if you get measured by anyone."

She grabs a bra with matching panties. They are blood red and pretty lacey. She hands them to Lucifer. Who takes them a grins. I know she is thinking the way she could deduce people in those. (Name) also handed her a top and a skirt. 

"Okay who is up next?" She asks. As Lucifer starts to change and (Name) shows her how to put on the bra.

Castiel raised his-her hand confused with what was going on really as (Name) smiled softly at her. "Do you have any questions?" She asks softly. 

"Well one it's for support, another is so that they stay in place." She said as she smiled.

"I see. What is the purpose of having breast though?" I ask. 

"Well when a women becomes pregnant they start devoupling milk in their breast so they can feed there children after they come out. It is called lactating. It is the way God made a women's body to work. So they can give the proper nutrients to their babies until they are old enough to eat baby food and the regular foods."

I nodded, I was a bit shocked but God was very smart. "I see, thanks for explaining this too me." I said.

"Okay now let me measure your chest. So you can get into a bra." She says. 

I blush but I do not know why. I take off my shirt and she began carefully measuring my chest. I felt a tingle in my nipples. Which I found weird but it felt kind of good. (Name) is a beautiful female. I was shocked that such a creature existed.

God did exist though we haven't see him in a while... but perhaps be had been creating such a beautiful creature.

She hands me a bra and shows me how to put it on. It felt a bit weird to wear. She told be that she knew. Espically since I never needed one before so it will be an adjustment. She gave me a white blouse and a skirt with leggings. I got dressed and felt better that I was not naked. 

(Sam's POV) 

I felt jealous that she was paying so much attention to Castiel. So I went up next. 

She smiled at me. "Well damn, I don't know if I can reach your height." She joked lightly at me as she laughed a bit.

I laugh too. 

"I mean seriously you could be a supermodel with this body." She says. "And your skin is flawless. Other girls are going to be envious of all this. Heck I am envious of all you guys!"

I laughed at that, she was far more beautiful than any of us. "I don't know, you're quiet beautiful."

She blushes and smiles. "Thanks, a lot of guys and even girls say that but they only want sex. It gets annoying after a bit." She says as she measures my chest.

"Well I'm saying that from the bottom of my heart, you are both beautiful on the outside and on the inside."

"Thank you Sam that is very sweet of you." She tells me smiling. She hands me a pair of bra and panties. Then a black tank top, red flannel shirt and blue skinny jeans. She shows me how to put on the bra. Then I get dressed. 

"Dean your up!" I tell him. 

"Nope if there Flawless you can go Braless." Dean says.

She looked at dean with an emotionless face. "You do have to wear one if you're going to go out."

Why?" She whines.

"Think how guys will look at you. I mean how would you react if you were a bit and saw your female self?" (Name) tells her. 

She looks down her shirt. "Fine but I am only wearing a bra outside. No way in the house!" She says.

"Hey, I do that too, only reason I'm wearing one was because I had to go out and got back home and didn't have time to take it off." (Name) responds. "Besides bras are evil. They constrict and smash your breast. If it was acceptable to not wear them out in public. I defiantly would grow braless." She tell him. "How about a sports bra. That way it is not a real one?"

"...Fine" Dean said as she smiled. 

"Come on over here then, I can't reach you from over there."

Dean grins slyly at her rushes over and lifts her up (Name) squeaks and clings to Dean. Blushing.

She held onto her shocked. "W-what? P-Put me down!" She said as Dean shook her head.

(Dean's pov)

I was glad I was still strong. And it is so nice to hold (Name). My face is pressed right into her cleavage. It was soft and perfect if I was a man. I would already been kissing her. 

"Dean put her down!" Dad shouts. He or now She sounds angry. 

I reluntantly put her down. She blushes and looks at my dad. "Thank you."

"Sorry, but it's not my fault you're so huggable." I said as she blushed more and looked down. 

"I am not that huggable." She says. "Just don't lift me off my feet. I like being firmly planted on the ground."

I smiled and laughed. "Alright but you, you're just the right size for hugging." I said as she smiled a bit. 

"Dork." She said as I smiled wide.

She measure my chest and then hands me a sports bra. I put it on and then she gives me and pair of panties, jeans, black strapless top and leather jacket. 

I put them on. Last up was dad. 

(Joan's POV)

I didn't really want to but I had too, and I knew it well. "Hey, of anything wouldn't a man wearing a bra mean he doesn't care making them more manly?" She asked me.

I smiled at that. I got up at room off my shirt. She measures them up and I felt sparks on my skin as she touches my chest. I haven't felt like this since Mary. I want to touch her to see how she would react. She hands me a sports bra as well. Which I am grateful for. Start off small. She also have me some clothes as well. 

She smiled at me. "I'm sure you guys will fit in." She said."I have extra rooms, well one extra room so someone either sleeps on the couch or sleeps in my room with me. 

We all instantly wanted to share a bed with her. She is obviously a beautiful women. She laughs and says. 

"How about Castiel. I think it would be best that way." She says. 

I was jealous that damn Angel gets to share a bed with my (Name). I am so mad right now. 

"Tomorrow I am going to have a guy who can get you legit papers and ideas. So you don't have to worry about all that."

We nodded but we're shocked though Castiel was a beaming fucking pile of sunshine about being able to share a bed with (Name).

"Now I am going to go make dinner. Your all probably hungry and then I will make up the bedroom and couch." With that said she went into the kitchen. We all say down and I glare at the pile of sunshine. She is one lucky bitch.


	2. Family Surprises

Name's pov)

I may have had a few clothes but they won't fit all of them... so I'm going to have to take them shopping then after I call for papers. They needed legal papers so that they can get their own jobs, I can't afford for all of them to stay here with only me working.

-Time Skip-

I had went to bed last night. In my extra bedroom. I had two beds. One being a bunk bed. The Winchester's took that room. Dean and Sam in the bunk bed. John on the regular one. Lucifer took the small pullout couch I had for one of the couches. And Castiel and me sleep in the same bed. Though now that may not have been such a good idea. She is clinging to me like no tomorrow. He head buried in my chest. Listening to my heart. And she is sound asleep. I was a bit shocked and she was holding me a bit too tight but she looked cute as she slept peacefully with a small smile on her face. I gently shake her shoulder she whines and clings to me even more. I laugh at that. 

"Castiel you have to wake up." I whisper. 

She opens her eyes and blinks at me. 

(Castiel's POV)

I was holding onto (Name) tightly but who could blame me? I didn't trust lucifer.

"Why?" I asked tiredly. 

"We have to get you guys paper and have breakfast. Plus I need to take you all shopping for new clothes." She tells me.

I pout at her. I eventually let go of her as she smiled at me. "You can wear the clothes from before for now okay?"

"Okay." I say.

She gets up and heads to the bathroom that is attached to the room. I can hear the shower running. I get up and get dressed. I then head to the living room. Where the others were already up glaring at me.

"Why are your eyes slanted at me?" I asked as I looked at all of them. Lucifer and John both looked ready to punch.

"You got to sleep with (Name)." Dean snaps. 

"We were just sleeping." I tell her. 

"Bullshit!" She says. "I saw you glued to her she was practily fussed with you!"

"But we could seperate..." I said  confused as Sam facepalmed.

"It means you were clinging to her too much!" John spats.

I glared. "No way! I was just holding her! There's nothing bad about that!" I said.

(Name) walks out her (hair color) hair in a bun and in a pair of jeans and tank top. She raises and eyebrow. "It's called cuddling and it is fine every now and then. I personally enjoying cuddeling. Nothing wrong with what Castiel did." She scratches the back of her head. "Who wants breakfast."

"What do we have to eat?" Lucifer and me asked as (Name) looked at us.

(Lucifer's pov)

I was not happy with the fact that Castiel was holding my (Name). But I did like the fact she may want to cuddle with me. 

"Well I have eggs, bacon, and some pancake mix. I can make some of that. Also we have to eat breakfast most defiantly cause we have a lot to do today. Also I want you all to make a list of your favourite foods. So we can eat what we like." She tells us.

Dean looked at her. "Pie." was all she said as (Name) looked at her  before laughing.

"Of course." She smiles at her. "I am going to make breakfast." She turns to go into the kitchen.

And I noticed something odd. There was no family pictures or anything like that but it was rather homey. Plus she had bunk beds in one room. Which is odd. I looked around as they tried to stop me as I looked around and saw one book that stood out, I picked it up.

I open it and it was a family album. Most of the pictures were taking in this house. It had (Name) in a lot of them. She was adorable as a baby and only got better through age. I made it to the back and it ended with a artical. Family murdered and burned alive in fire. It showed her brothers and parents pictures. Which surpriseinly was a gay lesbian couple. She lost her family in a fire and she was left her childhood home. Since then she has been probably mostly alone. She told us to come to the table. We sit and eat breakfast. Then we got in her large garage. She has two cars. A van that sits eight and a black impala. 

Dean jaw almost dropped unhinged at that. It was just like the one she had. She looked at it shocked before looking at (Name) as she sighed and handed Dean the keys to it. Dean glomps her in a hug. Holding her right. She told Dean to follow her to the stores. Dean nodded and got in the car. Sam went with Dean. While the rest of us went with (Name). 

-Time Skip-Shopping time-

(Deans pov)

I was beyond happy that she had that car and that she let me drive it to, in fact I was clinging to her since. We were walking when a guy shows up. He grinned at us and looks at us up and down. 

"So beautiful ladies do you want to have some fun with me together?" He asks. 

I glared as (Name) looked at me with eyes that tell me she didn't know what to do and me. As a guy at one point knew EXACTLY what to do. I punch him in the face. Breaking his nose and and then flipping him to to the ground. I dislocated his shoulder at the same time. It looks like our bodies kept there strength, cool. (Name) has to pull me off of him. Which proved a challenge for her as she managed to pull me off as I spat on his face. "Dean!" She hisses. "You can't go around punch guys like a mad women!" She scolds. 

The others reach us and dad looks so ashamed. Probably thinking I have no control.

"He was basically harassing us! Besides not even I'M that bad." I said as she looked at the guy who glared.

"Fucking crazy whores." He spat out.

All six of us glare at him. Then (Name) nails her shoe on his crotch. We all wince since we use to have those parts. 

"You need to learn how to talk to a lady. Plus... Deana is way out of your leauge." She tells him. We all turn and leave. "My uncle is chief of police harees me or my friends again. He has dirty cops that can fuck up your life." 

I am grinning ear from ear.

The man nodded as he ran away and (Name ) sighed deeply and looked down.

"That was awesome." I tell her.

"Yeah but I did not like doing it. I hate using my uncle to get things down. Problem with being the Cheifs daughter. No one wants to get to know you too scared." She says.

I looked at her. "uh... we're... not gonna get arrested though right?"

"No" she laughed a bit. "In fact... he's the one who made the papers for you... he doesn't ever do this but he can."

"Really." I ask. 

"My uncle be corrupt but he make sure everyone is always safe. He is old fashion. You don't hurt women or children. The only reason he stays in office is cause everyone knows he keeps everyone safe and drugs out of the city. Plus he is also a mob boss. So he holds all the pices in place." She tells us. 

"Mob boss?" Castiel asks looking at me.


	3. Period

(Name's) POV) 

I made it out of the store in one piece. I swear I am never going shopping with all five of them again. For clothes or anything else. It was a nightmare. At least I can now see my uncle. Then get home. I walk into his office and smile at him. He gets up and smiled at me as he walked over and hugged me tightly. I smiled at that as I hugged back.

"Hey sweetie." He tells me. "Are these the boys are girls?" He asks. 

I smiled and nodded. "They sure are!" I said with a smile.

"Well I got your papers. Dean you are Deana. John you are Joan. Sam you are Sammantha, but I guess you could still could be called Sam. Lucifer is Lucifire. And Castiel your still Castiel. Since your name is kind is used for both genders." He tells them. 

They all nodded and took there papers. 

I smiled and kissed my uncle's cheek. "Thank you so much." I said with a large and happy smile,this definitely meant a lot to me and all and I was glad they were all behaving much better than they were the last time. 

I smile at him and walk out to the cars with the new girls ready to have a good night. 

-Time Skip-

I smiled as Deanna was laying on the couch as Sam looked at her disgusted when she put a socked foot on her face as I held my laughter. Deana then grabbed her stomach in pain. I looked at her worried. It couldn't be? She couldn't have gotten her period. I go to start making some apple and (fav or 2nd fav pie). As I put them in the oven I hear Deana scream loudly from the bathroom. Making me run there.

I looked at her to see her in tears as she held her stomach. I know that feeling, the first one was the most painful for me.

"Deana..." I walk over to and hug her. "It's okay the first one is always the worst." I tell her. 

"Why is the happening?" She asks. 

"It's just how a girls body works we need it to make babies. But it is not something your use to. Let me get you some pills to help with the cramps and a tampon." 

She scoffs at the word. I get them glad that I stocked up. I show her how to put it in. And brought her some pjs. She glares at the floor as she sits down.

I looked at her. "Well I thought I knew what it was so I made you some apple pie, but I'm the meantime you know what can help? A massage is always nice on your period so I don't mind massaging you."

(Deanna's pov)

I nod the other girls glared at me as she had her hands on my back. Pressing in and getting the pain to relax. I moaned softly as she worked it out.

"I was a part time massage therapist so this is something that I'd hope I'm good at." she said as I could only nod. 

She rubs my back out for a while the others glaring the whole time. I didn't care though her hands were wonderful. She finishes when she hears the timer ding. Getting up and getting the pies out to cool. 

She comes back and I say. "What was God thinking putting women through this!"

"Don't be like that Deana, God has a plan." Castiel said as I groaned in pain. 

"Shut your feathery, halo ass up!" I say. 

"Castiel is right. Eve was the one who was tempted then she tempted Adam with son. So we are punished for that with tougher periods and more painful child birth." She tells me. 

I hurt and cross my arms over my chest. 

(Castiel's POV) 

"Besides I think God let's us forgot pain from child birth so we will have more. Or no women would ever want to go through that again. It just sucks getting to that part." She explained. 

I nodded for was really smart to do all that. "(Name) what is a period and pregnancy and how do they work."

"It's basically where the uteren lining is like "...peace I'm not pregnant" and sheds out so blood, skin and mucus make their way out of our vaginas" she said "Aren't women so beautiful." she said sarcastically.

I blink some more not fully understanding. She sighs. 

"Well since God made women to carry children. Around the ages of puberty for a girl. Since we had children at a much younger age. The uterus knows it needs to have a baby. But since no baby is there it has where blood and other things come out. It basically like a mini pregnancy. With bloating, cramps, mood swings, and cravings. In other words the uterus is throwing a tantrum cause it doesn't have a baby in it. God made women to be able to handle this. The period is also preparing your body for the real thing." She pauses. "It is like telling you you are okay to have babies and be pregnant. A pregnancy is when a man's seed goes into the uterus and finds an egg to create a baby. It grows around nine months for a healthy baby then your water breaks when it is time for the baby to come out. Though all the extra stuff like morning sickness, raging hormones, and cravings can be a pain."

I nodded though I still didn't understand it at all really. "I see... I think I understand." I said.

""So if I were still a man and I had my seed in you... then you'd be pregnant?" I ask her. 

"Well not nescerey. There is a medication called birth control which I am on. It helps send a chemical into the body to keep women from getting pregnant. Plus you would have to most likely have sex with me or inject me with sperm if that is the case. Plus the egg in the women actually can reject the seed of the man. It also helps if the women is producing more hormones." She tells me blushing crimson.

I  don't know what it was. .or why it was... But I felt proud I had made her blush and shy like that.

(Lucifire's pov)

I glared at Castiel she was my sister now. She doesn't know it but she likes (Name). I don't like that fact (Name) is mine and only mine. 

"You guys are going to have to go to the doctors to get your lady bits checked. But do not worry I am a Gynecologist. So I will be doing them." She tells them.

We all stared shocked. "Wait when?" "Well... I think now is as good of a time as any, except for Deana since her period may make her feel uncomfortable but I'm fine if we do even with your period."

Castiel looks confused at what it is. "It is a pap smear and it is when a doctor checks to make sure everything is working down there. And that there is no cancer or anything. Plus I will also check how your egg count is and all that." 

Castiel nods at that. 

"Don't worry I do this all the time. I am very good at it. So Dean are you okay with it. " She asks.

Dean nodded. "Sure... Who goes first?" She asked. "Well... Lucifer can be first come on follow me to the office." She said as she turned around.


	4. They Can Do That!?!

(Name's) pov)

I sighed as I had to drive to the office late, I would do the rest tomorrow but if I don't do this then I will forget all together. I walk Lucifire in and bring her back. I tell her to get in position. Then I start. She tensed and squirmed, tighten her legs around me. I have to remind myself this is the first time anyone was down here. Though she is the devil. She is also now a virgin. And that this was probably very awkward for her 

"Sorry about this being so awkward" I said.

(Lucifire's pov)

I was blushing crimson. Not because it was awkward. But because she was touching me in my more intamite places. She was the first person to be in this new part. Yes it was a bit umcomfortable and strange but it was also slightly arousing.

I nodded hesitantly. "I-I will admit it is awkward." I said as I looked at her in the eye.

"Don't worry." She tells me smiling. "This is your first one. Something you should do once a year. To make sure everything is fine down here."

She sticks something in and I wrap my legs around her holding her tighter. She waits till I a adjust and relacks. Then contiues. 

"That's strange..." She says. 

She takes it out after she is finished with that. The starts rubbing against something that felt wonderful. I moaned loudly. I don't know why, but it felt amazing, like nothing I've ever felt before. She looked worried and then took out a cup. She tells me she is going to make me fun and run some tests. I nod as she contiues abusing that spot. This was better than any pleasure I felt as a man. 

I gripped the seats arms as I felt a knot like feeling in my stomach. I soon came as (Name) smiled at me a bit. 

"You did well, I'll run some tests now."

I was left panting and more sensitive than I have ever been after cumming. Do women have it this good when the person that makes the gym knows what they are doing? 

[Yes! If there partner knows what they are doing or if they do. I don't judge!]

I sat there patiently as I waited but I was still breathless. She came back with a wet cloth, papers, and a off look on her face. She starts cleaning me up and I jerk and moan softly. 

"I got your results. We can safely rule out cancer. When I felt behind you G-Spot. I felt something that swelled when you were arosed." She tells me.

I looked at her as she seemed to look down. "Not saying that it's something to be ashamed of but it's nothing I have seen so I'll have to send it to another lab as it's not in my field."

I nod my head as she finished cleaning me up. "Now let's get home. Hopefully Deana didn't eat all the pie." She tells me. 

-Time Skip-

We walked in, Deana hadn't even touched the pie because of her stomach aches, Sam was laughing and Joan was just watching them, God knows where Casteil was, probably sleeping. We walked in and I smirked at them. 

"How did it go?" Sam asked. 

"Well I had the most intense and pleasuring orgasam of my life." I tell her sitting next to (Name) and dropping my arm in her shoulder. (Name) blushes. I then laughed as she smiled and rolled her eyes as Sam sent me a quick glare that she didn't notice.

"Apparently she underestimated how if someone knows what there doing can give a women an intense orgasam. Sadly most men and some women have no idea what they are doing." She says. "Since most women lie when they say they cummed to their partner." 

(Joan's POV)

I was shocked and God I hoped that Mary wasn't lying when she said that.

[I had too!]

Name) looked at me and sighed. "It's a sad truth. But when someone especially a male ask... 'Was it good for you?' Or 'Did you cum too?'. And you say no. Oh God they look at you like a kicked puppy. Then they try everything to make the women cum. Trying to show they are a good lover. And that is a turn off. Having them say... 'Does this feel good?' Or 'How about this!'" She sighs. "So women lie because it can get sad."

[Oh my God I have been through this! It's so bad!] 

(Name) sighed again. "But it's not always the men sometimes women take a long time and it's just hard to last." 

We all nod our heads then head to bed. (Name) goes to her room where Castiel is sleeping. I felt jealousy boil inside me. 

(Name's) POV)

I smiled as I climbed jnto the bed as Castiel immediately clung to my side and cuddled into me. I smile and curl into her too she is asleep and curl her face into my chest I fall asleep soon as well. I was never so glad to have met people, they were all so sweet and unique.

-Time Skip- Next Morning-

I woke up to my cell phone ringing. I picked up and answer it. "Hello?" I ask. 

"Hello, Dr. (Last Name). We got the results. But they are not odd. It's seems this women has a ball sack behind her G-spot and she can prosuce a small amount of sperm." He tells me.

I was a bit shocked bit I wasn't exactly too shocked as they literally had fallen through reality and we're females now. "I see. Thank you. I may have to send three more different samples for you." I tell him. "Have a nice day." 

I get up and pull myself from Castiel arms. She whines and sits up.

I smiled at that, it was kind of ire she made that noise. "Sorry" I said, I didn't mea to wake her up.

She rubs her eyes and yawns. "Is it morning already?" She asks. 

I nod. "Get dressed I got to tell you all something." I tell her.

She nodded as I looked down I wonder how they will take this.


End file.
